Nunca O Deixe Chegar Em Seu Coração
by BlackandPotterlicious
Summary: tradução de Never Let It Go To Her Heart. Lily/James.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling, e a história pertence a **MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus** - está nos meus autores favoritos. Essa fic é a tradução de **Never Let It Go To Her Hert.**

Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, e Amelia Bones, são as meninas mais desejadas de Hogwarts. Isso tudo é porque eles nunca quebram as Dez Regras. Mas Lily se encontra quebrando-as e sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo.

**Regra número um: Nunca Seja Fácil.**

Três meninas caminhavam no Expresso de Hogwarts, agindo como se fossem donas do lugar. Os meninos assistiam e as meninas sentiam inveja do trio de tirar o fôlego, loira, morena e ruiva. Amelia Bones tinha o cabelo castanho e olhos cinzentos, com um sorriso de raposa. Dorcas Meadowes tinha cabelos loiros com olhos castanhos e um sorriso brincalhão. Lily Evans tinha vermelho cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes extraordinários, com um jeito sexy de mexer em seu cabelo e um visual eu-não-ligo-para-o-que-você-pensa. Seus trajes normais consistiam de calças jeans e camisas escuras, azul, vermelho, preto e verde, porque o branco é muito caído. Neste dia em particular, eles estavam usando calças jeans justas, Amelia tinha uma camisa vermelho sangue com o seu slogan preferido, "Jars Label Not People ', Dorcas uma camisa preta com laranja dizendo:'This Is My Costume', e Lily Evans estava vestindo sua camiseta favortia em gola V, em verde e marrom.

Eles encontraram um vagão enquanto Lily acabava de contar uma piada trouxa que ela tinha aprendido no verão. As meninas estavam gargalhando quando os Marotos entraram no vagão. James Potter tinha olhos castanhos bonitos, um perfeito e bagunçado cabelo preto, e um sorriso travesso. Remus Lupin tinha cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azuis e um sorriso encantador. E, finalmente, Sirius Black tinha um físico definido, cabelo preto, olhos azuis profundos e um sorriso descontraído. "Ei lindas meninas," Sirius começou ", é um prazer estar na sua-"

"Nem pense em terminar isso", Lily o cortou

"Como estão as garotas mais lindas de Hogwarts?" Sirius tentou novamente.

"Nós estavamos muito bem."

"Sim, até agora," Amelia acrescentou.

"E por que isso?" James perguntou se sentando entre Sirius e Remo sorrindo para as meninas e ao mesmo tempo colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Porque", disse Lily, como se fosse óbvio. "Vocês três estão aqui." Remus se levantou e sentou ao lado de Amélia. Lily não gostou disso, e se levantou para dizer o que estava pensando quando-

"Saia do meu lugar Sirius!"

"Não posso fazer isso Lily," Sirius sorriu, "mas há um assento ao lado do Pontas". Simplesmente ótimo, pensou Lily, Potter!. Sentou-se tão longe dele quanto possível.

"Eu não mordo", disse ele chegando mais perto dela.

"Eu não estou inteiramente certa de que acredito nisso Potter." Ela olhou para suas amigas. Elas tinham que ter sentado ao lado de quem gostavam! E o que ela conseguiu? Potter. Pelo menos elas acreditavam fortemente na primeira regra.

"Legal. Você e eu. E." Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Não realmente," Dorcas disse tentando remover o braço de seu ombro.

"Onde está Pedro?"

"Quem se importa?" (**N/A: **Verdade isso!)

"Eu me importo", disse Dorcas.

"Sim," Amelia concordou, "ele é muito sexy." Remus olhou para ela em descrença, Lily apenas riu. Ela se virou para James que estava olhando para ela.

"Eu sei que sou gostosa, mas," Lily sorriu e assim o fez James. "Esse é o código para parar de olhar para mim Potter."

"Você sabe", James começou a colocar seu braço ao redor dela. "Eu sou o cara mais desejado de Hogwarts."

"Não, você não é!" Sirius protestou.

"Sim, ele é!" "Sim, eu sou!" Lily e James disseram juntos.

"O que te faz pensar que é?"

"É a mesma razão pela qual Lily e eu somos as pessoas mais desejadas em Hogwarts", disse James.

"Sim Black," Lily continuou por James. "É porque todo mundo sabe que você tem tesão por Dorcas e você vai chutar a bunda de qualquer cara que chegar perto dela. Então, se você agir da maneira que você age, nenhuma menina vai querer você".

"Malditos sejam ambos," Sirius disse voltando-se para sua conversa com Dorcas.

Lily se encostou no banco e olhou para o teto, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar. De repente, ela sentiu calor. Abrir os olhos e encontrou James praticamente em cima dela. Suas pernas entre as suas, e os braços em volta de seu corpo.

"Você muito gostosa Evans" ele sorriu.

"Eu sei que sou", disse ela, brincando brincando com seus cabelos. Ele olhou para ela e piscou. "Mas se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com seus movimentos agora"

"E porque eu faria isso ?" James perguntou zombando no tom de Sirius

"Porque eu estou agora na posição perfeita para fazer o seu futuro Sabor da Semana muito chateado." E era verdade, seu joelho estava perfeitamente posicionado para acertar as genitais de James. Ele percebeu rapidamente e saiu de cima dela.

"Talvez uma outra hora Potter," Lily sorriu como se ela quisesse mesmo dizer isso. E o mais assustador; parte dela quis.

**N/A: E aí o que acharam ? É meio poluidinha, e um pouco difícil de traduzir porque a autora usa muitas gírias, como "Sabor da Semana" mas é bem divertida embora os capítulos sejam pequenos e já está finalizada (tem 10 capítulos) , acho que até semana que vem eu consigo traduzir todos.**

**O que está escrito na blusa da Amelia é: "Rotulem garrafas, não pessoas" e na da Dorcas "Essa é a minha fantasia".**

**Beijos tropicais e até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regra Dois: Nunca seja visto sem suas amigas.**

James vinha ignorando-a por alguma estranha razão, além de sua compreensão. E ele não pulou em um "relacionamento" como nos anos anteriores. Na verdade ele não fez absolutamente nada. Ele raramente era visto com mais de uma menina, señao com nenhuma. Lily percebeu várias vezes ele a olhando, mais como encarando na verdade. Ele sempre parecia ter o mesmo livro, quando a via. Ela não sabia o que era isso, ou para o que era. E quando ela pensa sobre isso, ela vê que não sabe muito sobre James. Além disso, ela não faz nenhum esforço para aprender qualquer coisa. Assim, como ela poderia odiá-lo? Um dia desses, depois do jantar, ela estava absorta nesses pensamento, sentada em seu dormitório com Dorcas e Amelia.

"Eu estou indo para o salão comunal" Lily anunciou.

"Mas Lily Número Dois!"

"Número dois?" ela perguntou sem pensar.

"Regra número dois! Nunca seja vista sem suas amigas"

"Oh," Lily disse: "ok, mas não se preocupe. É apenas o salão comunal. Vou falar com Marlene se ela estiver lá."

"Tudo bem", disseram em uníssono voltando a sua tarefa de Poções.

"Volto mais tarde" Lily abriu a porta e saiu do dormitório feminio, descendo as escadas em direção ao salão comunal. Ela andou pela sala por um tempo, sorrindo, sem prestar atenção em quem estava ali. Que se dane, ela já quebrou a primeira regra dizendo ao Potter, "talvez uma outra hora." E, inferno, o que é mais uma regra? Duas regras quebradas em dez ? Ainda está tudo bem.

Começou bem, então, Lily mudou. Depois de uma semana ou duas, ela já se encontrava andando sozinha para as aulas e para lugares como Salão Principal, inventando desculpas e dizendo para suas amigas que ela estaria bem atrás delas. E depois, surgiam mais desculpas como um professor parou-a ou ela foi a flertar com uns caras ou algo assim. Elas odiavam Lily e James brigando. Então, quanto mais eles estavam longe um do outro melhor. Fins de semana e periodos livres foram gastos apreciando a brisa fresca do outono. Ela esqueceu todos os problemas em casa, a lição de casa, suas amigas, sua popularidade e James Potter. Mas não por muito tempo.

Lily estava sentada embaixo de sua árvore favorita, numa tarde de sábado. Ela sorriu observando as folhas caindo e riu enquando a lula gigante ficava frustrada com o tempo frio. Ela ouviu os pássaros, ela se sentou apenas trinta metros de distância da Floresta Proibida. Ela colocou para trás e fechou os olhos. Ela estava usando um par de meias de lã, apenas para que pudessem mantê-la aquecida, sua camisa preta estava coberta por seu sweter favorito dos Braves*

Ela adorava beisebol americano desde que tinha dez anos. Mesmo que ela tenha perdido a maior parte da temporada por causa da escola, ela pedia a seus pais para mantê-la atualizada. E quando ela ia para casa nas férias de Hogwarts, seus pais a levavam a uns quinze jogos dos Braves; apenas para mantê-la de contente.

"Temos que parar de nos encontrar assim Evans" disse uma voz em seu ouvido. (N/A: Adivinha quem!)

"O que você quer Potter?"

"Nada", disse ele, se sentando ao lado dela. "Como vai você?"

"Bem, por que você pergunta?"

"Só estou tentando manter uma conversa"

"Certo"

"Então. Sobre o que você disse antes."

"Refresque minha memória, o que eu disse antes?"

"Você disse: talvez uma outra hora, Potter."

"E daí?"

"Eu só estava pensando" James disse hesitante. Lily olhou para ele presunçosamente e riu.

"Aww, o pequeno Jamie Potty tem uma queda por Lily Evans?"

"Você é tão quente."

"Não", Lily disse séria. "Estou realmente fria. Está ficando muito frio aqui fora. Ou você acha que eu amava tanto o Outono que eu não me importaria com o clima frio?"

"Outono é minha estação favorita, depois verão, inverno e primavera"

"Por que você gosta tanto do verão?"

""Porque os meus pais me levam para a América, e há um monte de coisas divertidas para fazer por lá."

"Não quer dizer um monte de pessoas divertidas para beijar por lá? "

"Ah" ele disse apoiado em um braço para que pudesse olhar para ela. "Eu sei que eu só quero beijar uma pessoa agora."

"Cai fora disso"

"Estou falando sério"

"Não, Sirius é sério." **(N/A: É um trocadilho em inglês "Sirius is serious") **

"Essa piada é tão velha."

"Assim como sua mãe"

"Agora foi longe demais" James riu e assim o fez Lily.

"Desculpe", Lily começou, "Eu não pude evitar"

"Eu amo você e mais ninguém", disse James continuando a música **(N/A: Há uma música que diz: "I just can't help myself, I love you and nobody else" o que é o que eles estão falando, em inglês)**

"Você gosta dessa música?"

"Gosto. Mas eu gosto de algumas muito mais. Mas gosto dessa também, sabe?"

"Quer saber Potter", disse Lily se virou fazendo-se encará-lo. "Eu posso ver porquê toda a população feminina te adora."

"Sério?"

"Sim", disse Lily se levantando "Além do fato de que você é arrogante, estúpido, um idiota, imaturo, egoísta, egocêntrico, estúpido um idiota, algumas outras palavras que são más e muitas outras coisas que eu não consigo pensar... Além de tudo isso, você é bonitinho."

Ela bagunçou os cabelos dele e começou a andar em direção ao castelo. Quebrar as regras foi muito divertido. Ou não? Ela olhou para James que estava olhando para ela sorrindo. Ela balançou a cabeça em confusão e caminhou de volta para o castelo, ansiosa por comida. E acabou encontrando alguém no caminho ..

"Olá Lily."

"Severo".

"Como vai você?"

"Muito bem, você?"

"Bem. Você simpatiza com Potter?"

"Uh, não. Há apenas o pequeno fato que talvez você tenha esquecido: ELE É MEU INIMIGO E EU NÃO POSSO SUPORTAR JAMES POTTER "

"Você chamou?" James disse colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e beijando seu rosto. "Ranhoso. Bom te ver meu velho, você já pode ir embora agora. Você sabe, grifinórios sempre tem coisas para pegar e pessoas para ver. Espere, eu disse do jeito errado: pessoas para pegar e coisas para ver. Então, diga adeus a Evans."

James puxou Lily para longe ainda presa em seus braços, deixando Severo carrancudo para trás..

"Obrigado", Lily disse maliciosamente. "Mesmo que eu goste de um bom show, você não tem que fazer isso. Eu sou uma garota crescida, eu posso cuidar de mim."

"Eu sei que pode", disse James.

"Que bom" ela sorriu depois de dar um beijo em sua bochecha e piscar animadamente para ele. Então entrou no Salão Principal, deixando uma chocado James Potter atrás dela.

**N/A: Por favor não me matem! Eu sei que demorei séculos e obviamente estava errada quando disse que traduziria todos os capítulos semana passada. Dessa vez só o que posso prometer é que o terceiro sai essa semana. **

**Beijos tropicais e até o próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regra três: Nunca fazer contato visual**

Após o último encontro entre eles, Lily foi se tornando tão estúpida como aquelas meninas fúteis quando James Potter sorri. Mas Lily Evans nunca iria tão longe. Ele nunca saberia que ela tinha uma minúscula, bem pequena queda por ele. Não importa o quê, ela era mais forte do que isso. No entanto, ela continuou a caminhar para as aulas e pelos corredores sozinha O ano foi passando de forma rapida. Eram duas semanas antes do Natal, e como sempre Lily estava passando-o em Hogwarts.

Ela estava olhando para James com quê de charme. Ela não percebeu que Sirius a viu e disse a James. Olhando para trás, ele sorriu e o rosto de Lily ficou mais vermelho do que os seus cabelos.

O pobre Professor Flitwick estava tentando conseguir atenção para sua aula. Mas no final ele só deu 5 minutos de aula em silêncio. Lily sentou-se tentando com todas as suas forças não ficar olhando para o cabelo negro, bagunçado e sexy de James. Quando a campainha tocou James reuniu suas coisas e começou a andar, mas Lily continuou sentada.

"Olá", disse James sentado ao lado dela.

"Oi", disse ela tão diferente da maneira que costumava dizer. No início, ela estava seguindo a regra. No início, ela não estava olhando-o nos olhos.

"Você vai se sentar aqui o dia todo ou o quê?"

"Certo, só estava pensando" ela pegou suas coisas e se levantou, fazendo seu caminho em direção à porta.

"No que você está pensando?"

"Apenas coisas, coisas de menina," ele sorriu para ela e ela sorriu. "Eu não quero que você perca o almoço. Vá em frente, eu te alcanço mais tarde."

"Vou levá-la até o salão comunal."

"Você não precisa."

"Eu sei", James deu de ombros. "Mas eu quero."

Lily e James não falaram enquanto caminhavam para o salão comunal. Ela deixou os livros em seu dormitório, voltou para baixo e viu James sentado no sofá, descontraído.

"Antes de irmos", James começou e Lily sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá. "Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, se você não for ficar brava. E ainda antes disso, quero dizer uma coisa, se você não for ficar brava".

"Eu não posso prometer que não vou ficar brava, Pot-James."

"Bem", ele disse com um leve sorriso. "Você pode, pelo menos, prometer que você não vai ficar brava até acabar o almoço."

"Eu vou tentar".

"Bem", ele procurava as palavras. "Eu só queria dizer que, eu sinto muito por agir assim. Como agi nos últimos dois anos. E eu realmente quero que você responda a minha pergunta."

"Vá em frente", ela tentou sorrir.

"Outro dia, na verdade muitos dias atrás, você me disse o que você odeia em mim. E bem, eu só estava me perguntando se existe algo que você gosta de mim"

Ele olhou para ela com esperança. Ela não tinha pensado sobre isso antes, mas sim ela poderia ter coisas boas a dizer sobre James, muitas coisas na verdade.

"Claro que existe", ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta. "Eu gosto do seu senso de humor. Até mesmo algumas piadas indecentas, elas são boas para ouvir quando você está chateada. Eu só quero que você saiba que todos aqueles momentos em que eu estava brava com você, bem aquelas piadas ajudaram muito a esfriar a cabeça ".

Ele olhou para ela confuso. Na maioria das vezes ele apenas fazia isso para obter uma boa risada e talvez deixá-la ainda mais irritada. O que foi um tiro pela culatra.

"É verdade. Mas se fomos falar no sentido físico, eu gosto de um monte de outras coisas. Eu gosto de seus braços. Tão fortes", ela puxou um ao seu redor. "Me fazem sentir quente e segura. E as mãos. Eles são tão grandes e eles se encaixam nas minhas perfeitamente. Eu também adoro o seu cabelo, é tão bonito! Não me pergunte por que, simplesmente é."

Ela estava se ferrando mais a cada palavra. Sim, ela estava.

"E os seus olhos," sua voz era mais suave quando ela olhou para ele. "Eu poderia ficar perdida neles." Para o inferno com as regras, ela pensou consigo mesma. "E os seus lábios são tão macios. São tão.." ela não terminou em vez disso ela o beijou. Mas depois de três segundos do seu beijo ..,

"Lily!"

"Huh?" Ela pulou para londe de James e ando em direção a Dorcas e Amelia.

"O que você está fazendo com James?" Uma palavra: chocada. "Vá agora até seu dormitório. Reunião!"

James estava sentado, confuso. Mas, novamente e não tão surpreendente, ele beijou Lily Evans o que fazia valer a pena qualquer coisa que poderia acontecer com ele.

"Lily! O que você pensa que está fazendo com esse cara? Quero dizer, um cara é um cara, mas sem nos dizer sobre você e Potter.?" Dorcas estava desgostosa.

"Meninas desculpe, mas eu acho que eu estou.." Lily ia se entregar

"Você não está apaixonada!" Amelia gritou. "James Potter é o seu pior inimigo. Lily acorde e cheire o café. James Potter não quer um relacionamento duradouro, ele quer alguém temporário, que beije bem"

"Eu não acredito nisso."

"Ah, e por que não?"

"Porque ele esteve atrás de mim durante todo o ano."

"Mas ele estava com outra garota na noite passada."

"Eu não me importo! Não importa o que vocês pensam. Eu não me importo mais com as suas regras estúpidas, e eu não me importo de me machucar. Só porque eu acho que eu posso estar apaixonada, não significa que eu também não posso aproveitá-lo como um alguém temporário que beije bem"

Ela saiu da sala e foi até o Salão Principal. Ela pegou um sanduíche de peru e deixou o castelo, ela estava cansada de toda essa porcaria. Ela quebrou três das tais regras idiotas. E pior de tudo que ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela não sabia se estava arrependida por ter quebrado as regras, ou se era seu destino.

**N/A: E aí ? O que estão achando ? O próximo provavelmente só semana que vem. **

**Respondendo o comentário fofo:**

**Harumi Evans Potter: uma fofa você! Vou continuar até o final, você não sabe como me deixa feliz em saber que está acompanhando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regra número Quatro: Nunca Flertar com o Mesmo Cara Três Vezes**

Dorcas e Amelia estavam indo para casa nas férias de Natal. E para evitar o momento contrangedor quando elas perguntariam se Lily gostaria de ir com elas, ela anunciou que ia ficar. Um dia antes do recesso, enquanto todo mundo estava arrumando as malas, Lily estava no Salão Comunal lendo. Quase ninguém estava lá, mas ainda era barulhento porque os Marotos estavam do outro lado da sala, sem dúvida planejando uma brincadeira.

"Oi, Sirius. Poderia você perguntar a Lily algo para mim?"

"Já entendi," Sirius silenciou-o e foi até Lily. "Olá Lils".

"Oh, oi Sirius. O que foi?"

"Nada demais, só andando por aí, você sabe."

"Bacana" (N/A: muito anos 70 ?)

"Sim", ele riu e ela também. "Então o que você vai fazer no Natal?"

"Eu mandei uma coruja para minha mãe na noite passada. Vou ficar aqui."

"Legal", foi tudo o que ele disse.

"James queria saber?" Sirius balançou a cabeça afirmando, timidamente "Pardon me". Lily se levantou e caminhou em direção James. Ele não olhou para cima, mas quando o fez, encontrou um par de olhos encarando-o.

"Ei Lily."

"Você poderia ter me perguntado você mesmo", disse Lily se sentando ao lado dele.

"Eu sei, mas eu não queria te colocar em problemas."

"Isso foi legal".

"Bacana", ninguém riu desta vez. "Então, hum .. fim de semana Hogsmeade está chegando, eu e você e-er o que eu quero dizer é, você quer ir comigo?"

Ela sorriu para ele e colocou o braço em torno de seu ombro, seu rosto perto do dele. Olhando para cima ela se puxou no seu colo sorrindo. Ela brincava com seu cabelo, tentando desesperadamente impedi-lo de ficar em pé.

"Qual é a sua cor favorita?"

"O quê?" James perguntou. "O que isso tem a ver com a Hogsmeade?"

"Nada, eu só estava pensando."

"Oh, bem, é verde. Assim como seus olhos. Qual é a sua?"

"Avelã, como seus olhos." Lily olhou em seus olhos, e ele se inclinou para beijá-la. Rapidamente ela se afastou e começou a rir. "Isso é tão brega James. Minha cor preferida é vermelho. Na verdade, eu nem sei se avelã é uma cor." (AN: É?)

Isso fez com que todos menos James começassem a rir. Ela quebrou a regra quarto.

"Desculpe! James, sinto muito", ela riu. "Será que você pode me perdoar?"

"Hogsmeade?" Lily mal conseguia ficar de pé, ela estava rindo tanto.

"Talvez eu te veja lá."

"Sim, talvez."

"Ah, me desculpe James", disse Lily flertando novamente. "Desculpe baby, mas eu decidi que querio ir com Remo." Levantou-se e empurrou Remo em uma cadeira, sentado sobre ele.

"O quê?" Remo e James disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

"Entre no jogo", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Você está machucando ele", sussurrou de volta. Ela começou a rir como se estivessem flertando.

"Eu sei, eu sinto muito. Mas diga a ele para me chamar para outro fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Eu não quero ir a um encontro neste fim de semana. Vou sair com ele se ele quiser, no entanto."

Lily se levantou e caminhou até James. Ela beijou o ouvido dele o que o fez ter arrepios na espinha. Então ela caminhou em direção as escadas.

"Boa noite a todos!"

Ela fingiu que subiu as escadas, mas parou para que pudesse ouvir James.

"O que diabos foi isso Remo?

"Ela me disse que ela quer que você faça."

"Então, o que inferno você quer dizer?" Sirius perguntou tomando o lado de James, como todos os melhores amigos devem fazer.

"Ela disse que quer ir para Hogsmeade com a gente. Ela não quer ir em um encontro ainda. Ela pediu que você tente novamente no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead"

"Então não há nada acontecendo entre vocês ?"

"Não", disse Remo em pé. "Ela só começou a rir, porque ela queria te fazer ciúmes, James. O que é óbvio. Você sabe que ela realmente gosta de você não sabe, Pontas ?"

Remus levantou-se e subiu as escadas. James soltou um uivo. Ele estava com um largo sorriso no rosto durante toda a semana, até que o fim de semana em Hogsmeade chegou.

**N/A: Bacana ? Eu realmente gosto do modo como essa autora escreve. Esse capítulo foi pequenininho de novo, demorei muito para postar porque estou me dedicando a minha outra fic "E agora, Lilian Evans ?".**

**Vocês não estão gostando ? Recebi pouquissimos comentários.**

**Respondendo:**

**Carollyn Potter: Fica sim! Vou postar tudinho. Eu não consegui entrar no Pottermore :( Vou ter que esperar até outubro. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Regra número 5: Nunca Beije o Cara Mais Desejado.**

Lily caminhou sozinha ao longo do terreno coberto de neve de Hogsmeade. Não havia lugar que ela preferiria de estar. Era uma visão mágica de tirar o fôlego. Mesmo a Casa dos Gritos que se encontrava sozinha no vale parecia calma e bonita, com seu teto branco. Em cima do muro que repousava no topo de uma colina, ela sentou-se acima da Casa, o lugar onde ela decidiu se sentar. Era um curta distância entre ela e a Casa dos Gritos, mas ela não se atreveu a ir mais perto.

Ela estava oficialmente cansada de ser a 'mais desejada'. Dizer adeus a Dorcas e Amélia foi tão agradável quanto ela esperava. Entregaram-lhe um pedaço de papel com as regras, e aqueles que foram sublinhadas, eram as que ela já havia quebrado. Não é como se ela fosse quebrar a quinta regra em breve.

"Lugar assustador não é?" disse uma voz rouca por trás dela, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Remo", ela se virou para ver seu amigo. "Na verdade não. Quero dizer, ele não pode ser assombrado como todos dizem."

Remus apenas deu de ombros e se sentou ao lado dela em cima do muro.

"Como vai você?" Lily tentou manter conversa.

"Muito bem", ele respondeu logo.

"Atrevo-me a perguntar onde os outros Marotos estão?" Lily sorriu e Remus olhou para ela com olhos cansados.

"Eu poderia te dizer", ele suspirou, "mas aí eu estaria mentindo."

"Não me diga", ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

"Bem", disse ele saindo da cerca. "Eu poderia saber onde eles estão." Ele sorriu colocando ênfase no "poder". Lily sorriu para o pensamento de encontrar James e seguiu-o por Hogsmeade. Finalmente, ela suspirou quando eles decidiram ir para o Três Vassouras, e continuar a procurar por James mais tarde.

Eles pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas e se sentaram em uma mesa. Lily procurou por James na multidão, e se perguntou onde ele estava. Ela desejava vê-lo agora, e ela não iria esconder isso. Ela queria ver a forma como seu cabelo bagunçado preto caia em seus olhos. Aqueles belos olhos castanhos e aquele sorriso encantador - ela mal percebeu que Remo estava falando com ela.

"Lily", disse ele em voz baixa. "Eu já volto."

Ela concordou e voltou para sua busca na multidão. Cerca de dois minutos depois, uma guitarra pode ser ouvida. Ela virou a cabeça e suspirou. Lá estava o tão esperado James Potter com o resto dos marotos. Sirius, como James, tinha uma guitarra, Remo tinha um teclado e Pedro estava na bateria. James sorriu para ela enquanto procurava com seus dedos por pontos especiais na guitarra. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha quando ele começou a tocar uma música incrível. De repente, a voz James podia ser ouvida em toda a loja.

"Every kiss, before this, was nothing but a waste of breath; and every 'I love you' was just a whoop-de-do, never knew what I missed, before this."

"Du-du-du-du," Sirius e Remo cantavam como backing vocals.

"Yeah, and every love song, before you came along, was always about someone else; and every star was just a wish too far, always the weariest, yeah before this."

Ele dedilhou sua guitarra elegantemente e Lily assistiu com admiração. Ela nunca soube. Ela não sabia um monte de coisas na verdade.

"And the way things go, you never know, you never know, you never know. And everything we ever dreamed lies, before me and you."

As meninas estavam procurando em torno atentamente, o que atraía a atenção de James. Nem uma vez, seus olhos cairam sobre Lily. James estava encantando-a.

"People say," ele continuou "It's not every day, that you find the perfect fit. But when I fell for you, I felt the utter truth; Cupid was a myth, before this. And the way things go you never know, you never know, you never know. And everything we ever dreamed lies before me and you. Yeah."

"Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du yeah yeah, " Sirius e Remo cantavam.

O solo de guitarra de Sirius veio em seguida, o que fez as meninas delirarem.

"And the way things go, you never know, you never know, you never know. And everything we ever dreamed lies before me and you. Yeah before me, (Sirius e Remo: "Before me, before me,"), me and you."

Uma longa pausa na música e o som das garotas gritando não eram as únicas coisas que Lily ouvia. Ela também ouvia seu coração.

"Me and you", seus olhos se encontraram. Ela sorriu fazendo-o sorrir enquanto ele terminava a canção. Quando ele se guardou sua guitarra, ele percorreu a multidão barulhenta, não parando para ninguém. Lily estava esperando por ele e os outros marotos. Quando o fez, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

'É isso o que eu quero ', Lily pensou consigo mesma. "James é o que eu quero."

"Você gostou da música do Jamesi, Lil ? " Sirius perguntou divertido. "Ele escreveu para você."

O coração de Lily deu um salto e ela viu James ficar vermelho.

"Eu amei!" exclamou fazendo-o sorrir. Ela olhou para James Potter. Esse cara realmente ótimo, a estava perseguindo fazia anos. O jeito que ela costumava pensar nele como um rival, não existia mais. James olhou para ela e corou ligeiramente.

"Mas", Lily se lembrou, e se virou para Remo. "Você disse que não sabia onde eles estavam. Você mentiu para mim Rem!"

"Bem," Remo disse chateado com ele mesmo. "James queria mesmo que eu te trouxesse aqui. Você pode me perdoar?"

Lily olhou para James e sorriu, em seguida, assentiu para Remo. James ficou, se possível, ainda mais vermelho. Ele encolheu os ombros. Ele tinha que fazer isso, porque Sirius estava lá e bem-

"Sim," Sirius continuou a conversa, obviamente querendo constranger James mais ainda. "Ele meio que inventou algumas coisas. Ele nunca beijou você, então teve que inventar. Certo Jamesie-boy ? ", ele deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de seu melhor amigo de uma forma fraternal.

Lily foi tomada por toda a emoção que estava sentindo. Toda a emoção que estava sentindo. Todos os sentimentos que ambos tinham por causa um do outro. Então-

"Eu posso mudar isso", disse ela. Antes que ele pudesse pensar sobre isso, ela apertou os lábios levemente nos dele. Ela sorriu se afastando e foi muito divertido olhar para o rosto de James. Ela tinha sentido alguma coisa ali. Será que ele sentiu ? Ela o viu receber tapinhas triunfantes nas costas de Sirius e Peter.

"Te vejo por aí", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, e foi embora.

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, não teve justificativa. Por isso vou postar esse capítulo e outro, daqui meia hora. A música é "Before You and Me," by Shedaisy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Regra Número Seis: Nunca Deixe Que Vejam Você Chorar**

Lily olhou pela janela de seu dormitório. Dorcas e Amélia tinham voltado para a escola a pouco tempo. Elas estavam na cozinha agora, e Lily estava esperando que voltassem. Ela estava, como sempre, pensando em James, e no beijo. Ela têm visto ele pelo resto do feriado andando com um sorriso bobo no rosto. E ela não podia evitar sorrir também.

Lily se virou para ver Dorcas e Amelia rindo enquanto entravam no quarto. Lily sorriu e elas sorriram de volta.

"Lils", Dorcas sentou-se em sua cama. "Você beijou ele, não beijou?"

Lily assentiu timidamente.

"Sabe", disse Amelia colocando um braço em volta de Lily. "Nós temos pensado nisso. James não é tão ruim assim."

"Sério?"

"Nós realmente começamos a nos acostumar com a idéia de Lily Potter", riu Dorcas.

"Bem", Lily revidou com uma risadinha. "Eu não estava pensando no futuro tão longe. Quero dizer, ele nem me chamou pra sair ainda."

"No entanto," Amelia sorriu. "Eu sei que está vindo."

"E vocês vão ficar bem?" Lily perguntou. "Mesmo comigo quebrando as regras, vocês ainda vão ser minhas amigas ?"

"É claro Lily," Amelia a abraçou mais apertado. "Nossa amizade é maior do que isso."

"Você está falando sério?"

"Sinto muito sobre termos exagerado." Dorcas disse dando-lhes abraços.

"Sinto muito por não dizer que eu realmente gosto dele. Bem, começando a gostar", ela riu

"Vamos", Dorcas pulou da cama. "Devemos sair deste quarto abafado", ela olhou miseravelmente para o dormitório vazio.

"Certo," Lily sorriu.

Lily sorriu enquanto desciam as escadas, rindo das caretas de Dorcas. Ela parou quando viu Sirius.

"Você sabe", Dorcas disse, pensativa. "Me relacionar com alguém não parece tão ruim"

"Sim, Remo poderia fazer valer a pena."

Lily riu de suas amigas.

"O que eu venho dizendo a vocês?"

"Nós sempre soubemos que você era a único inteligente."

Eles caminharam em direção ao outro lado do salão comunal. Os olhos dos Marotos seguido-as.

"Dorcas, você é provavelmente a único que poderia fazer um cara como o Black se acalmar."

"Hey," Dorcas sorriu. "Tenho orgulho disso"

"Olá", disse Remus com Sirius atrás dele.

"Será que vocês jovens damas se importariam de escoltar Remo e eu ao redor do castelo?"

Lily assentiu encorajando-as. Dorcas e Amelia sorriram agarrando a mão de seus respectivos caras. Lily observou-os sair do buraco do retrato e não notou quando James veio se sentar ao lado dela.

"Eu suponho que você e elas estão bem agora?"

"Sim", ela sorriu.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

"Você não pode tirar o sorriso pateta de seu rosto, pode?" ela brincou.

"Não", James passou o braço em torno dela. "Não quando você está por perto."

Ela sentiu-se enrubescer. Antes que ela pudesse falar, uma coruja voou pelo Salão Comunal. James levantou os olhos com medo. Seu aperto no ombro de Lily aumentou dolorosamente.

A coruja azul, preto, laranja e vermelho pousou na mesa e deixou uma carta endereçada a Lily antes de levantar vôo.

"Eu não conheço essa coruja"

"Você não quer conhecer."

"O que você quer dizer?" Lily perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo pegando a carta.

"Leia", ele insistiu, puxando-a para mais perto.

Depois que ela leu três vezes, a carta caiu e Lily cobriu o rosto com as mãos. James puxou-a para ele e ela chorou em seu ombro. Ele sentiu que não era o momento de perguntar. Assim, ele lentamente pegou a carta e leu.

_'Cara Senhorita Evans,_

_Lamentamos informar que tarde da noite, véspera de Natal, seus pais foram atacados e mortos pelos Comensais da Morte d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Felizmente, sua irmã Petúnia não foi prejudicada._

_Nossas condolências para você e ela. Nós realmente sentimos muito._

_O Ministro da Magia'_

James suspirou e segurou Lily mais perto. Ela sentou-se rapidamente.

"Eu não deveria estar chorando." Ela enxugou as lágrimas. "Não está certo."

"Lily", disse a ela, surpreso "Você deveria chorar. Você precisa."

"Mas não publicamente"

"Por quê?"

Ela disse a ele sobre as regras.

"Oh", disse ele depois de perceber que ela tinha quebrado outra. E ela tinha quebrado todas elas por ele.

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Uma lágrima caiu em sua bochecha direita quando Dorcas e Amélia entraram no Salão Comunal

"Oh meu Deus!" Dorcas correu para o lado de Lily e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. As três meninas deixaram a sala sem uma palavra.

"O que aconteceu?" Remo perguntou. James entregou a carta.

"Meu Deus", Sirius disse ferozmente. "Malditos sejam!"

"Eu sei. E adivinhem o que aconteceu? Ela chorou".

Silêncio.

"E daí ?"

"Aparentemente, Lily, Dorcas e Amélia tem essas regras obscuras. Uma delas é, 'Nunca Deixe Que Vejam Você Chorar". Tipo eu. Então, ela parou. "

"Isso com certeza explica muita coisa. Não explica ?"

"Essa não é questão. Eu pensei que ela gostasse de mim"

"E ela gosta, Pontas"

"Obviamente não osuficiente par que me deixasse confortá-la. Obviamente não o suficiente para chorar na minha frente. Obviamente não o suficiente para me considerar um amigo."

"Eu pensei que você queria ser mais do que um amigo" disse Sirius

"Sim, mas para sermos mais do que amigos, temos que ser amigos antes. Ela não confia em mim"

James foi para o dormitório e sentou em sua cama. Sabendo que Lily deveria estar em seus braços. E sabendo, como um fato, que estar nos braços de um cara é bem diferente de estar nos braços de uma amiga. Mas sem saber que Lily sentia o mesmo.

**N/A: e aí ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Regra Número Sete: Nunca Fique Sozinha Com Um Cara Que Gosta De Você**

Lily Evans encarou a carta que ela estava segurando a três semanas, desde que chegou. Mas o tempo tinha acabado e ela precisava dormir. Mas ela olhou pela janela, e deixou o sono passar. Ela ouviu o ronco suave de suas colegas de dormitório. Ela sorriu um pouco, pensando que ficaria bem um dia. Sem se preocupar em trocar o pijama, ela desceu para o Salão Comunal.

O cara que ela tinha ignorado por três semanas estava sentado no sofá junto à lareira sozinho. Ela entrou e sentou-se no lado oposto da sala. Ele olhou para ela, mas não sorriu. Ele olhou para ela, mas não falou nada. Ele olhou para ela, mas não andou em sua direção. Ele voltou a ler como se ela não tivesse importância. Ele é maluco, Lily poderia pensar. Ela o afastou só por causa de uma regra idiota.

Ela olhou para ele franzindo a testa. O silêncio tomou conta do salão comunal e ela decidiu andar até ele. Ele olhou para cima novamente, ela suspirou. Sentou-se ao lado dele e pegou o que estava prendendo sua atenção.

"O Senhor dos Anéis, A Sociedade do Anel". Ela olhou para ele intrigada.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça ligeiramente sorrindo para ela.

"É um bom livro?"

"Sim".

"É sobre o quê?"

"A Sociedade do Anel", disse estupidamente. "Leia atrás"

Lily lentamente tomou o livro da mão dele. Ela leu as costas, nunca tinha ouvido falar de tal coisa.

"Você já leu isso antes?" ele assentiu. "Oh".

"Vamos lê-lo"

Eles se sentaram no sofá. Lily colocou-se confortavelmente nos braços de James enquanto ele lia em voz alta para ela. Ela ofegou e riu em todas as partes certas. Duas horas mais tarde James terminou de ler o primeiro livro da série.

"Continue." Lily disse que depois que ele parou.

"Acabou", ela sentou-se rapidamente.

"Acabou?"

"Sim, acabou."

"Mas estava ficando bom".

"Há outro livro que continua de onde este parou."

"Você já leu?"

"Claro," James sorriu. "Eu li toda a série."

"Eu não sabia que você gostava de ler." Ele deu de ombros fazendo-a sorrir. "Frodo é corajoso. Eu queria ser corajosa."

"Você é corajosa, você não estaria na Grifinória se você não fosse. Strider é corajoso também."

"Ele é o seu personagem favorito?"

"Hmm," James pensou sobre isso "Eu acho que ele é."

Houve um silêncio constrangedor, onde Lily e James apenas permaneceram sentados.

"Então", James disse lentamente. "Você está com medo?"

"Medo?" ela olhou para ele.

"É, com medo."

"Medo de quê?"

"Voldemort".

"Quem não está?" Lily sentou-se e aproximou-se de James.

"Por que você teria?"

"Porque eu sou nascida-trouxa", disse ela como se fosse óbvio.

"Você vai ficar bem", ele puxou-a mais perto fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

"Como você pode ter certeza?" ela suspirou para ele.

"Porque eu estou aqui."

Ele sorriu para ela e ela o beijou. O beijo se aprofundou, mas era muito doce para ser estragado pela língua de James (N/A: Isso é estranho, mas oh bem, significa que ele não tentou)

"Obrigada pela outra noite", disse Lily quando eles pararam de se beijar.

"Nada demais", ele sorriu para ela.

"Bem, obrigada", disse ela com um bocejo, então se inclinou, e dormiu confortávelmente em seus braços.

"Pontas!"

"Lily!"

Eles acordaram com o som de seus amigos gritando em seus ouvidos.

"Huh?" Lily disse sentindo os braços de James se apertando ao seu redor.

"Ora, ora, ora" Sirius sorriu.

"O que aconteceu?" Amélia perguntou.

"Nada".

"Claro, James, com certeza," Remo riu.

"Não, é verdade" Lily o defendeu. "Nós não fizemos nada."

"Exceto um beijo", James disse rapidamente. Lily bateu nele de uma maneira infantil, enquanto corava. "Ei, você me beijou de novo. E eu quero que isso fique bem claro" Lily revirou os olhos.

"E depois que você a beijou?" Sirius disse, esperançoso.

"Nós nos beijamos e então caimos no sono."

"Okay, o que aconteceu antes de vocês se beijarem ?" Dorcas perguntou maliciosamente.

"Lemos", disse Lily segurando o livro.

"Oh".

"Você estava sozinha Lils".

"Regra número sete", disse Dorcas. James revirou os olhos.

"Certo", Lily disse rapidamente se levantando e andando para longe delas. "Desculpe".

James sentiu o aumento da pressão arterial. Essas regras malditas. Mas ele se levantou e foi se arrumar. Tinha aula de Transfiguração.

Lily e James trocaram olhares pelos resto do dia. Lily estava pensando em como ele poderia fazê-la fazer qualquer coisa se quisesse. James estava pensando em como essas regras seriam do fim do seu sonhos de Lily Evans, se transformar Lily Potter.

**N/A: Postado! Quero terminar logo essa fanfic, é tão fofa. Vou tentar traduzir tudo até o final da semana. Não vou prometer porque as outras promessas aqui não deram muito certo. Beijos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Regra Número 8: Nunca Diga Sim Para Um Dos Caras Mais Desejados.**

Lily estava sentada na aula de Feitiços sem fazer nada. Ela já tinha aprendido e executado o feitiço e o contra-feitiço com sucesso. Seus amigos estavam ajudando uns aos outros e Sirius estava ajudando Peter. Mas James estava sozinho, e praguejando. Ela se aproximou por trás dele.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Ele quase a derrubou quando se virou, mas conseguiu pegá-la antes que ela atingisse o chão.

"Hum" ele não respondeu a pergunta.

"Então?" ela sorriu.

"Eu- bem eu- hum" ele não conseguia formar uma frase.

"Vou tomar isso como um não" ela lançou um olhar estranho a ele.

Ele observou ela voltar ao seu lugar e se bateu mentalmente. Por quê ele tinha que ficar com a língua presa agora? Ela estava disposta a ajudar. Era a oportunidade perfeita.

"Pontas" Sirius tirou-o de seus pensamentos "o que a Evans queria?"

"Ela queria saber se eu precisava de ajuda com o feitiço."

"E você recusou?" perguntou Sirius, chocado com o seu melhor amigo.

"Não, não exatamente."

"O que você disse?"

"Nada."

"Nada?"

"Eu não consegui formar uma frase."

"Você é tão esperto"

"Valeu, cara"

"Sem problemas" Sirius sorriu para uma garota do outro lado da sala, que corou como se fosse uma segunda natureza.

"Ela é algum alvo novo?"

"Nah, antigo"

"Caramba" James inclinou-se, impressionado.

Seus olhos vagaram para Lily, que estava rindo de alguma piada que sua amiga tinha contado.

Enquanto Lily ria, ela estava pensando. As regras eram importantes para suas amigas, e ela respeitava isso. Além disso, ela costumava odiar os marotos, então escreveu a regra "Nunca Diga Sim a Um dos Caras Mais Desejados". Ela nunca nem sonhara em se apaixonar ou sair com James Potter. Era o terrível James Potter!

*Flash Back*

"Hey meninas" disse Sirius Black alegremente, no final do quarto ano.

"Sim?" foi a resposta de Lily.

"O que vocês todas vão fazer nesse verão?" Remo perguntou.

"Por que vocês todos sentaram aqui?" perguntou Lily a James, ignorando Remo.

"Hey Evans, é um país livre" ele jogou um pouco de purê de batata nela.

"Ai meu Deus! Minha camisa nova!" ela pegou um garfo, mas ao invés de pegar alguma comida com ele, ela arremessou-o em James.

"Vadia! Podia ter pegado no meu olho!"

"Não com os seus óculos no caminho, quatro-olhos."

"Cale a boca, cara de tomate" ele jogou um guardanapo nela.

"Prostituto" (N/A: O xingamento foi _man-whore _que não é uma coisa muito séria, mas não há outra tradução)

"Pelo menos eu pego alguém"

"E eu não?"

"Como seu eu soubesse, ou me importasse" James sorriu.

"Você vai desejar nunca ter nascido, Potter" Lily se levantou e saiu andando

"Estou tremendo na base" ele sussurrou.

De repente, uma bandeja de comida estava sobre ele.

"Ridículo" ela murmurou enquanto saia andando.

*Fim do Flashback*

**N/A: Oi! Sumi né? Faltam só mais dois capítulos! Já comecei a traduzir o nono.**

**Ninha Souma****: Que bom que você está curtindo, hahah! Mas infelizmente o crédito não é meu, só estou traduzindo. **


End file.
